極アパート
by Koto Miharu
Summary: “Cuando viste aquellos ojos avellana, pensaste en lo diferentes que eran”


-_T_**itulo**_O_**riginal**_**: **_**"P**olos **O**puestos**"**

-_S_**ummary: "**Cuando viste aquellos ojos avellana, pensaste en lo diferentes que eran**"**

_**-**__P_**areja: **Tiene leves tintes de **S**akuno_x_**K**irihara.

**-**_D_**isclaimers: **Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen a mi, todo es de Konomi Takeshi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando contempló con sus ojos esmeraldas a la niña que se encontraba en aquellas desoladas canchas de tenis practicando su deporte predilecto no pudo evitar, que una lánguida sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

Kirihara y su equipo habían viajado expresamente desde Kanagawa para que, tanto Rikkai como Seigaku tuvieran un partido, que conjuntamente se realizaría mañana acordado por su capitán. Estaba impaciente ¿Y como no? Tener que esperar hartas horas para ese acontecimiento sin hacer nada era algo que Kirihara Akaya no soportaba; estaba aburrido. Así que, pidiéndole permiso expreso a su capitán quien te lo concedió (quizá, con alguna advertencia de por medio detrás de su amable rostro) entonces, Akaya pudo salir del recinto para descargar su ansia no controlada y… ¿Qué mejor que haciendo una de las cosas que mejor se le daban?

_Tenis._

Sus fastidiados ojos recorrieron por quizá aproximadamente media hora buscando una cancha pública para su uso hasta que la encontró. Sonriendo de lado se apoyó en uno de los muros cercano al campo y contempló a la única persona que en el se encontraba. Era una chica de largas trenzas y ojos color avellana quien, en un pésimo intento entrenaba con su raqueta esforzándose lo más que podía, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció aunque ella estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que estabas allí. Intento tras intento, trataba de equilibrar su jugada fallando estrepitosamente. En uno de sus intentos, tropezó mientras caía al piso. Fue en ese momento cuando sus grandes e inocentes ojos por primera vez se fijaron en el cabeza de alga, la niña parecía que se algo avergonzada a que alguien la hubiera visto mientras practicaba, haciendo que un tono carmín se concentrara en sus mejillas.

—… ¿K-Kirihara…san?—Lo reconoció la niña con voz tenue mientras con algo de pena se levantaba del piso y sacudía sus ropas con timidez. Kirihara arqueó una ceja ante su reconocimiento.

— ¿Quién eres tu?—Le respondió con otra pregunta; después de todo Akaya nunca se iba con rodeos y tenia algo de curiosidad ¿Por qué se le hacia algo familiar aquella niñata…?

—S-Soy Ryuzaki…Ryuzaki Sakuno. Un gusto verlo Kirihara-san—La niña, algo temerosa ante su persona se inclino nerviosamente mientras murmuraba su nombre y unas palabras de cortesía.

¡Claro, Ya decía que se le hacia familiar! Si mal no recordaba, era la nieta de la (vieja) entrenadora de Seishun Gakuen. Aquella niña que se encontraba en primeras filas y que era un tipo de fan del enano de Echizen, junto con otra niña. Una maliciosa sonrisa cruzo sus rudas facciones agregándole quizá, un aspecto algo intimidante al As de Rikkai.

—Mmm, ya veo… ¿Entonces eres de Seigaku, verdad?—Preguntó, aun sabiendo lo obvio pero simplemente quería confirmarlo. Aunque ahora que se fijaba la niña usaba el uniforme verde de aquella escuela.

—S-si—Se limito a responderle la niña con su acostumbrado temblor de voz, como si en cualquier momento Kirihara la fuera a morder.

Por alguna razón Akaya, encontró divertido el miedo que de ella emanaba así que, acercándose unos pasos más hasta estar a solo un metro de distancia de la niña la incitó a retroceder hasta dar con la reja que separaba la cancha de tenis de la acera de la calle. Ryuzaki para ese momento estaba tan sonrojada como un tomate en plena maduración.

No le tomo mucho tiempo entender que aquella niña era todo lo contrario a él. Era inocente, cortes y amable, a pesar de sólo haber entablado unas vagas palabras era bastante notable que ella parecía un inocente "Ángel" mientras Kirihara era el sádico y malicioso "demonio" que engañaba su nobleza, o lo que fuera. Por un momento te imaginaste aquel cuento occidental de "La Caperucita Roja" al ser ella la inocente niña y él el lobo feroz que quiere comérsela. Estuvo a punto de soltar una ruidosa carcajada, más, se contuvo con éxito.

Por su parte Sakuno estaba algo impresionada al ver a Kirihara en aquel lugar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba recordaba vagamente a su abuela diciéndole algo al respecto _"Mañana vendrá el equipo de Rikkai al instituto al parecer. Hemos organizado un partido amistoso para que ambos equipos participen". _Así que, pensándolo bien no tendría que estar tan impresionada. Lo que no entendía era porque el chico se le acercaba de aquella manera tan... ¿Extraña? Sabía del carácter quizá un poco...Malicioso y rudo por parte del As de RikkaiDai pero aun así, no entendía porque se ensañaba con ella ¿Le habría hecho algo?

Un silencio inundo alrededor de treinta segundos hasta que Akaya decidió dejar (por ahora) su juego pues se estaba haciendo de noche y definitivamente, no quería estar dando vueltas y vueltas hasta encontrar siquiera el camino para llegar a la casa del primo de Yagyuu.

— ¿Entonces, piensas quedarte plantada allí o te iras?—Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras Ryuzaki salió momentáneamente del letargo al que la habían conducido aquellos ojos. _"Son muy lindos" _llegó a pensar Sakuno al ver el extraño color esmeralda de los ojos de Kirihara, interiormente sacudió su cabeza ante lo que pensaba en un momento como _ese. _Se separo rápidamente del chico de cabellos negros mientras recogió su raqueta junto con su pelota de tenis.

—Lo lamento Kirihara-san, se hace tarde y debo irme—Dio varias reverencias mientras se encaminaba y de su bolso sacaba un mapa, seguramente para no perderse ante cualquier despiste.

Más sin embargo, Akaya no se despidió de Sakuno. Mientras ella aun estaba terminando de revisar que no faltara nada, el chico se acercó y saliendo antes que ella le murmuro.

—Nos vemos mañana, _Sakuno-chan_—Le dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la manera de llamarla tan informalmente habiéndose conocido hace apenas unos momentos.

"_Que extraño" _Pensó para si mismo. A pesar de no haber jugado nada se sentía bien. Puso sus manos sobre su nuca en gesto de despreocupación no dándole especial importancia al asunto. Kirihara tenía otros asuntos en que preocuparse como por ejemplo ¿Por donde se iba para llegar? Estuvo a punto de darse de cabezazos contra la pared más cercana por su falta de cuidado después de todo, sino se daba prisa muy probablemente Sanada-fukubuchou lo haría correr veinte o más vueltas por llegar antes de la hora acordada.

Al otro día, Akaya al ver a la niña no hizo más que dedicarle una habitual sonrisa maliciosa. Pero en sus ojos se veía un brillo algo distinto mientras se quedaba en su uniforme amarillento de Rikkai esperando el servicio que un animado Kikumaru empezaría.

"_Si, definitivamente. Algo esta pasando conmigo" _Suspiro interiormente al perder un punto distrayéndose al ver a la pequeña Ryuzaki Sakuno apoyar con su amiga a Eiji quien para ese momento demostró una de sus buenas acrobacias. Mejor seria que volviera la vista al partido, después de todo a Kirihara no le apetecía una cachetada de parte de Sanada-fukubuchou.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Notas: **No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo salió esto XD Pero tengo que admitir que es mi pareja favorita, quizá más por el contexto de que, aunque ambos sean todo lo contrario casi literalmente, hay una chispa que hace que se complementen, en el fondo se que Aka-chan es igual de inocente y torpe :3

.

.

.

.


End file.
